Number One, Who's the Deadliest of them All?
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Hidan was the bane of Amaya's existence. He challenged her, teased her, mocked her, rivaled her. He pushed her to the very limit, in more ways than one. She was bored with her life. No one ever challenged her or... Controlled her. She may have met the only man capable of doing it. But really, what was she getting into with him? Something she wasn't going to be able to get out of.
1. Boredom

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 5/11/13**

**TITLE: Number One, Who's the Deadliest of them All?**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hentai: HidanXOC/Minor KisameXItachi/Maybe slight SasoriXDeidara**

**RELATED STORIES: None.**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Incomplete**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between male and female, maybe graphic sex between two males, bondage, violence, spanking, minor S&M, overall kinks, not for the weak of sexuality. **

_~Sin is an addiction, and addiction is a sin, in reality we're just a paradox of lust, love and lies~ _

* * *

_Ask a person where they think they're gonna be in five years. I bet it's something cliché like being rich with a big house, or being famous. Your life never turns out how you expect it to, because change is a fast working, stalker of a nightmare. I sure as hell didn't expect to be where I am right now. I was under a spell, but it was a spell I'd cast on myself. Seven deadly sins, and I ended up living just about every damn one of them. Greed, wrath, gluttony, pride, envy, sloth. All checked. _

_And fuck if I didn't become addicted to the most pleasurable and addictive of them all. _

_**Lust. **_

* * *

"I don't care how you do it or what you have to do to get it done, I need the information by this afternoon! The case starts tomorrow!" I slammed down the phone, disappointed when it didn't break. Damn rookie, what was so hard about fetching the portfolio from the chief? I tried to be understanding about being new and trying to get your grip, but I wasn't patient. That's probably why I never trained any of the greenies. Not that I was an expert, I'd only been on the force four years, technically three since the first year had been mostly training and observation. And there were better cops to teach; I wasn't even sure I should be here. I needed money and this was one of the few careers I could have with my limited education. Hopefully I would be able to take off in another year or so, depending on where I wanted to go. I wanted to travel a bit, I had a serious case of wanderlust. They told me I'd grow out of it, but I'm twenty-two and it's stronger than ever.

"I thought you said you were going to try to stop daydreaming." I jumped when a voice interrupted my thoughts, jerking me back down to reality. I looked up to meet familiar dark eyes, chuckling softly. "Yes, "try" being the key word, Itachi." I replied, leaning back. "I don't have the portfolio yet, the kid should be here in about an hour hopefully." I sighed, folding my arms. Itachi was a close friend, I'd known him since we were young, he was a year older than I was, and our younger siblings were dating. I don't know when they developed romantic feelings; I still saw both of them as family. Itachi nodded and turned to leave. "Call me when they're here." I nodded absent-mindedly, opening the laptop sitting on my desk. Itachi was one of the best lawyers this city had, college graduate and top of his class. Everyone around me seemed to be geniuses with degrees. Even some of the other officers had gone to college. I just didn't like being tied down, I guess you could say…

"_Slam!" _

I jolted with a gasp when reality came crashing back down around me. God, I needed to stop spacing out. I looked up to confront whoever had _snuck up_ on me. I was met with a smirk and damnable fuchsia eyes. Lovely, the bane of my existence, who didn't love to see that? "What do you want, Hidan." I wasn't asking, he better have a good reason for barging into my office. He tsked, straightening up and folding his arms as he smirked down at me. "Are you deaf?" I hissed, impatient for his answer. I didn't have time to waste on him. "Fuck off, I can be here if I want." I stood up, glaring at him in annoyance. I was more annoyed that standing up really didn't make much of a difference; I still only came up to his shoulder in height. Asshole. Being taller than I am. How dare he.

All he liked doing was getting on my nerves. Ever since I joined the force four years ago and met him, it was all he had done; piss me off. He was good at it and he knew it. "Sorry, I didn't know this was your office. Perhaps you should learn to read." I said, referring to the name plaque outside of the door. He rolled his eyes, throwing a folder onto my desk. "Who the fuck put you on a pedestal?" I snatched the folder, realizing the rookie actually came through and got it for the case tomorrow. Thank god. I looked up at him, snorting. "The chief did. You really are a dumbass, aren't you?" I said flatly. He narrowed his eyes.

What? I didn't say I didn't get on _his_ nerves too. In fact, really, I'd met my match as far as being a smartass goes. I may have lied to you, before… I did enjoy a bit of conflict. What was more exciting than watching someone get riled up? Especially some cocky bastard like this. "I'm not the one falling for a fake-out by a fucking teenager." I clenched my fists, tempted to tear him a new one. "Bite me, people make mistakes." I growled, thankful there was a desk between us. I wanted to knock the smirk off his face. "Rookie mistakes after four years?" He asked mockingly. I leaned over the desk a little. "Get out." I hissed, determined not to lose my temper. Hidan was twenty-four and had been here seven years. I wasn't sure how he got in before he was eighteen, it wasn't something I'd ever asked anyone. I didn't care. He laughed, but he did turn to walk away. "You should work on that temper, princess."

I threw a cup at him.

He dodged, the jerk, but I still felt better. That was probably bad, huh? Violence wasn't the resolve to anger. But who gives a damn? I paged for Itachi to hand him the folder, looking outside when I noticed it grew darker. Rain clouds, excellent. I loved storms, I don't know why but I always felt so alive and relaxed. I looked up when Itachi came in, handing him the folder. He looked at me a second, making me tilt my head in question. "Was Hidan here earlier?" My brows furrowed. "How did-" He cut me off.

"Your eyes are always brighter because you get angry or passionate about your argument." He turned and walked away, pausing right before he left. "That and he's complaining about you being a stuck up witch downstairs." I rolled my eyes as he left. He probably didn't say "witch" but Itachi rarely cursed unless he was seriously ticked.

I sighed and picked up my jacket, putting my phone and house key in the pocket. Yeah, right? I was a cop barely in her twenties and I managed to rent a small house. It was probably because the old woman that owned it knew me pretty well; she had been a counselor I visited. And she also probably didn't want someone else ruining it, knowing she could trust me. I was lucky. I complained often, but I had to admit I was lucky with where I was.

I walked out, locking the door before turning and walking down the stairs. I never used the elevator unless it was an emergency, I couldn't stand closed spaces and I was convinced one day it would never let me out. Don't judge me.

I bumped into someone at the bottom of the stairs, we both grunted at the impact. "Watch it." I recognized the voice. "Open your eyes, then." I hissed back, shoving Hidan out of my way. I did not expect him to grab my wrist and pull me back. He looked down at me as he jerked me to stand in front of him. "Why don't you watch your fucking mouth?" I shivered at the low tone. He sounded different. I quickly glared up at him and yanked my arm free. "Don't touch me. Go home so you can do your freaky ritual." I hissed, watching a… Less than sane smirk cross his expression. "You can join me, princess." He said, stepping forward. I stepped back, displeased when my back hit a wall. He snickered, looking down as he leaned closer. I pursed my lips, pressing farther back. "But I don't think a bitch like you could handle it."

With that he turned and walked out the door to talk to one of his friends that was a part of the bomb squad. Nothing else. I was left standing, the only thought running through my mind was basically "what the fuck." Hidan had never grabbed me like some sort of freaking psycho before, why didn't I have the sense to knock him on his ass right then? Why did he suddenly act so strange, that wasn't like him. Tch, probably drunk, to challenge me to one of his blood rituals or what-the-hell-ever he did. I stumbled upon his religion on accident. Jashinism was the opposite of my own beliefs and involved pain, was all I got out of it… Blood and pain. And being an asshole, it seemed.

I walked outside, shaking my head. I was off work, I had no time to think about him. I glanced sideways, catching the familiar violet gaze.

_Don't fucking stare at me. _

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**The storm part is actually currently happening. We just had a hail storm. How long has it been since Florida has had hail. My power keeps flickering and lightening is threatening me, so I'll leave for now. Bye, pups. **

**I've stopped caring anymore, I write whatever I feel like writing at that moment. You can't force creativity or it comes out shitty. I do however apologize to a reviewer that had said I should wait until after I finished Captive to begin this, I just couldn't get it out of my head. And this is more of a fun story for me rather than a stricter story with a lot of people following it. **

**This story has a plot, I promise, but it's going to be extremely sexual. It's sex. I can't lie to you, I unleashed pure unadulterated perverseness on this damn thing. It's kind of embarrassing but at the same time, I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. You people like perversion it seems. If you like sex there's a lot in this one. I might throw in other pairings, I'm not sure yet… If I do, it's probably going to be KisaIta or some other Akatsuki pairing scene. The plot is also pretty cliché, seeing as I legitimately did want this story just so I could unleash lascivious hell onto it, but I usually find ways to put my own spin on "cliché" so that it works out. So while the plot itself is old, I haven't seen much of it unless I looked in the wrong places, and the couple I did find were yaoi and not similar to mine, so actually perhaps I took the plot for a twist.**

**And no, this is in no way connected to Captive… No no no. This is a… Violent romance story, you could say… So Hidan is going to be in character as much as I can keep him without his murderous sadomasochism. Seeing as it's AU anyway. In real life I think he might be a bit of a pervert anyway. I don't know how much I'll focus on his religion in this, seeing as I wasn't going to put it in at all but I honestly couldn't do that, it's too much fun. **

**The title also has a tad of word play, if you can figure it out leave a review. I'll tell what the world play was in another couple chapters, perhaps. **

**Anyway, sorry for dumping another story onto you, I hope you enjoy it anyways! I also swear it gets more exciting. First chapters are usually just to get information and shit out of my way. **


	2. Dissatisfaction

Boring day, let's hope my night could be more exciting.

"Hey, babe." I smiled lightly at the greeting as I opened the door. "Sora, come in!" I said as I moved aside to let my current boyfriend in. We'd been dating about a month. He leaned down to kiss me, pulling back and walking into my living room. I locked the door as I followed after him, offering him a drink. He nodded, giving me what I'm sure he thought was a charming smile. He was as charming as a dead rat. In fact the relationship was pretty moot, at this point… He was attractive, but he never did anything with passion, never did anything to interest me.

After a couple of drinks he started to get a little touchy. I was tipsy myself and decided to hell with it. It had been a while, and I could use some spice. I let him tug off my oversized night shirt, pulling him into my bedroom. He kissed me, hands sliding up and down my torso. He wasn't touching me at all, I can tell you that. I don't know what he thought he was doing, but it wasn't anything good. His hands barely skimmed over my breasts before he slid them back down, stripping my underwear off before clumsily taking his own clothes off. I watched him put a condom on, and I hoped his clumsiness was a result of the alcohol. He acted afraid to touch me.

I cringed as he thrust into me, my mind half hazed from my own mild inebriation but I was still sober enough to realize I'd gotten into bed with someone that had no idea what he was doing. I tried to get into it, kissing him again to try to light some sort of ardor between us, but it was useless. I felt nothing but the pain of friction from his inexperienced inability to realize I wasn't going to be ready after a fucking minute of kissing. I felt him shudder, rolling my eyes as he groaned against my neck.

_And, we're done. _

I didn't say anything as he gave me a messy kiss, pulling out and discarding of the condom; I was on the pill, but I'd always made anyone I slept with wear one. I didn't trust them and I didn't particularly want to be dirtied like that. "Did you finish?" I heard him ask. I was tempted to lie and fake orgasmic bliss, but I was sick of not being satisfied and I was annoyed as hell. Out of every man I'd slept with, not a _one_ was capable of letting a woman finish? Was that some sort of curse? "No. You know Sora, I really don't think this is working. We have no connection and it's not fair to either of us." I muttered. He threw his hands up at me, a look of disbelief on his face. "Oh, so you're blaming me for your lack of coming? It's not my fault. You're not gonna find someone any better!" Fine, I tried to be nice.

"You can hardly put a damn condom on. Get out before I taze your dick." I muttered, standing and walking into the bathroom to clean up. I heard him cursing before my front door slammed. I ran a hand through my damp hair with a frustrated growl, I hadn't gotten anything out of that. Every piece of shit I decided to sleep with ended up pulling the same fucking thing on me, too. Boring, lifeless, dispassionate sex. This is a two-person thing, you know that don't you, asshole? It's not all about your pleasure.

That or I just ended up bringing some pansy home that didn't know how to touch a girl. If I'm naked in bed with you, I think that's a fucking sign I want you to touch me. And men seem to think a woman is always ready for sex, there's this new fun thing called foreplay I think a lot of you should learn. I can count maybe one or two men that had decent qualities, but with them… I suppose it was my fault. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, I guess. I flopped into bed, not redressing. I tried to go to sleep, but my mind decided it was time to wander and think. Great, it's not like I have work or anything tomorrow. Boring work of sitting around in a car waiting for someone to fuck up a law.

_Boring. _

That was about the only word to describe my life. It wasn't exciting and it never had been. Well, to me it wasn't. Boring didn't mean uneventful. My life was full of shit. But let's be honest, it was stuff I'd rather hadn't happened. All right, enough of the sad reverie, the past is the past, over and done, no use dwelling on it since you can't go back.

That's kind of why I was a cop… I developed a severe case of wanderlust when I was about twelve. I started having a bad time in school -scratch that, the entire time I'd been in shitty public school had been bad- when I was fourteen and I quit when I was sixteen and legally could. I had learned of a test you could take where you could receive the equivalent of a high school degree, so I began studying so I could take it. I passed. Damned if I wasn't surprised. Now, I was left wondering what to do. I had wanted to break free of society's idea of what a person should be or what they should be doing, the main reason I quit school was so I could leave. Leave home, leave the city, leave the country…

I wanted to travel and see and learn about what the world had to offer. But of course, what was the most important thing in my plan? Money. I hated how money came to play in every little thing. I looked for a job, but of course high paying jobs didn't exist for people like me. They didn't consider my pretty little diploma as technically graduated, in some places, and numerous places called for experience. How the fuck were you supposed to have experience if you were looking for a first job?

I worked little jobs for a while until I saved up enough to rent my own living space. I could have stayed with my parents, I suppose, but I didn't get along with them. I was starved for freedom, so I took my leave first chance I got. I put half my paycheck towards necessities, and half towards my savings for traveling. When I was eighteen I was asked if I'd ever thought of joining the police force. My sister told me that the danger and varying stories the police force dealt with should be enough to satisfy my thirst for excitement for a while. She was partially correct.

My problem? I grew bored quickly, even when being a cop always held something new every day. It still came down to me being in an office when I had no work and me being bored in a patrol car more often than not. That, and… This job was something you shouldn't be doing if you were sensitive or weak in any way. Your worst nightmare could be our typical Wednesday. I liked my work, to an extent. There was at least nothing else I'd rather be doing until I was ready to begin hopping around the world.

Or until I died. Nothing was promised in life.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**MzPearlz: You. I like you. **

******caitlynn . hatch**: You got it! Great job! And thank you so much! 


	3. Challenged

"I hate the mornings. I hate the light. I hate everything." I mumbled pessimistically as I dragged myself out of bed at the incessant screaming of my alarm. I reached for my phone to get it off the dresser, turning the alarm off. Hah, aren't I smart? I put my phone in a place I couldn't reach it in the morning so that when my alarm went off, I literally had to get up or else it would keep on.

I decided to shower, seeing as my hair needed to be washed and I could use a few minutes of hot water to relax. As I washed and got ready to get out I hesitated before bracing the chilly air. Why was getting out of the shower so hard? I put on my clothes, brushing my tangled red mess into something tame. At least it was only to my chin, otherwise it would be worse to deal with. Hair was just not your friend.

I looked at my phone, realizing Sora had called twice. I shook my head, blocking his number. Take a hint. I don't think I could have been any clearer. I'd never had luck with dating. I was pretty low class as far as attractive went and was even lower as far as personality went. I was hard to deal with, I wouldn't deny that. I was impatient, temperamental, crazy, and I didn't easily commit. In fact, sometimes I just didn't want to commit at all… I didn't like being tied down. Especially to the bastards I went out with. Every one of them had been a mistake. Rude, disrespectful, controlling, jealous, possessive, disloyal… You name it, I've probably had it.

I snorted, pocketing the cell. You know what else sucked? My sex life. In fact, open a dictionary and find the word "boring" in it. In that definition you'll find "Amaya's sex life." In the five years I'd been sexually active, no one was worth it. My god, I was done. Everyone wanted to pull this shit over my head. They either don't care about their partner, don't know what they're doing, or they're just flat out… Well, uninteresting. I mean, I don't know what I'm waiting for, but it isn't three minutes of grunting and gentle little thrusts that wouldn't satisfy a _sex doll. _

I locked up, walking down the street towards my station, Let me tell you, thank god for winter. I hated even warm weather for some reason, combine that with the uniform I would be wearing and I could be a real bitch. I nodded politely at a few people I passed, walking up the stairs to the precinct. I changed into my work clothes, impatiently blowing my hair from my eyes as I walked back out, nearly bumping into someone. "Do you need your fucking eyes checked?" No, I didn't need to deal with this right now. I'd had a shitty night and I wasn't in the mood. I shoved him out of my way, ignoring his intelligent string of curses as I stalked away and up the stairs, unlocking the door to my office. I handled paperwork and files needing to be organized, I took notes on the cases of our city and the criminals we brought in. This was the boring part of work.

I started when my door was thrown open, Hidan strutted in like he owned this room. Arrogant jerk. "Have a bad night, princess?" He said in a derisive tone. "Fuck off." I replied tersely, deeply annoyed when he continued to walk forward, leaning one hand on the desk. "Jashin, you're pissy. Whatsa-matter? Break up with your boyfriend?" I grit my teeth, body going rigid as my mind wished to lunge forward and punch the pretentiousness out of him. He sneered at me then, a smug glint in his eyes. "Damn, I was right? I didn't think someone like you could get a boyfriend." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I stood up, feeling an inner sense of satisfaction when he quickly stepped back. "Why don't you go piss away your time somewhere else?" I hissed odiously, eyes flashing in contempt when the conceited man only laughed, as if I had said something hilarious. "Sorry, guess you're more of a dumbass than I thought. I said _get out!" _I was sick of him wasting my time and pushing every button I had.

I smirked when the egotism was wiped from his expression, his fuchsia eyes narrowing in annoyance. Good, it isn't fun being constantly irritated now is it? "You have a pretty bad mouth, for a lady." He said, I raised a brow at his much quieter voice and mocking tone at the word 'lady'. "Hah, that's rich coming from someone whose every other word is a curse." I muttered, crossing my arms. He startled me by moving quicker than I could follow, seeing as I hadn't expected him to step in front of my desk and lean over it, inches away from me.

_Personal fucking space, buddy. _

"Why don't you learn to watch your damn mouth before you regret it?" I blinked with wide eyes, my mind and body not getting onto the same page as I wanted to pull back, or hit him, or _something_ other than stand there like a deer caught in headlights. "Why don't you learn what boundaries are and step back before I _knock_ you back?" I said, pleased my voice was cold. He chuckled, pulling back though his eyes never left mine. "You talk big, I don't think you've ever actually stepped up to it." He said. I clenched my fists, was he _challenging_ me? "Is that a dare?" I replied irately, nearly spluttering with rage when he merely laughed and walked out.

"Damn him!" I seethed under my breath as I flopped down in the chair. Never in my entire_, _godforsaken life had anyone ever pushed me to the edge like this, this _bastard_ did! He acted like it was a game! Like it was funny to piss me off every day and watch me lose my temper! Who the hell did he think he was, trying to threaten me like that? Did he think he was smart trying to challenge me every fucking chance he got? "I bet Amaya can't climb the rope! I bet Amaya can't do the pepper-spray course!" I bet Amaya can't kick your ass!

"Amaya, we've got a situation down Sora Avenue." I jumped a foot in the air when my walkie-talkie suddenly spoke, tearing me out of my rant. "On it." I replied, standing up and picking up the keys to my patrol car. I had a partner I normally worked with, her name was Konan. She was on leave for the next month or two, as she was due soon to have her first child. I could handle small disputes alone, if there was a larger incident I went with another patrol.

"Details?" I spoke into the handheld radio as I pulled out, heading north towards the small neighborhood. "Public intoxication, a neighbor called stating a man had begun calling out obscenities and was carrying a baseball bat." I rolled my eyes. If you can't handle your alcohol, don't drink. Save people a world of trouble. I slowly pulled up along the street, scanning the yards. I looked up when I heard a male screaming out unintelligibly. I spotted the inebriated man, about mid-sixties and probably around five and a half feet tall and two hundred and fifty or so pounds. He was twirling a bat around over his head. Fool.

I stepped out, one hand on my belt in case I needed a weapon. Never know, with the crazies. "Sir? I need you to put the bat down." I called when I was a few feet away. He turned around, stumbling slightly as he looked at me. "Eh? Who're you?" He slurred, stepping forward clumsily. I moved sideways, knowing he couldn't walk straight enough or even follow my movement easily with his eyes in this state. "Sir, put the bat down and we'll talk." I repeated. He made a strange snorting sound. "I'm a grown man! No little girl is gonna tell me what I'ma do!" With that he _threw_ the bat. It wasn't in my general direction, and luckily for me and the nearby houses weren't in the pathway either; it didn't get much distance. It landed with a thud about a foot away in the grass.

He leaned forward in the throw apparently, because he toppled forward onto the ground. He made no effort to get up, or to even move as I cautiously walked over. "Put your hands behind your head, sir." I ordered, shaking my head as he threw his arms in front of him, waving them around. "Damn drunken idiot." I muttered as I grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind him, snapping handcuffs onto them. I grunted as I hefted him up, half leading and half dragging him to the car. Even as I helped him inside, he clunked his head on the opposite window as he basically threw himself sideways. As I shut the door I allowed a laugh to escape my lips as I listened to him singing some sort of broken jingle.

A woman came out of her house, presumably the one that called the police. "Is everyone all right, ma'am?" I asked, she nodded, crossing her arms. "He lives right there, he's always guzzling some sort of alcoholic drink. I got worried when he came out with that bat, kids live nearby." I nodded, thanking her for her help and assuring her everything was now under control. I got back into the car, taking my drunken companion back to the station and putting him in the holding cell. He flopped onto the floor, complaining about his "bed being unusually hard." I rolled my eyes, hoping someone came to bail him out or to take him down to the jail. He was obnoxious, with his constant loud singing or blurts of something completely arbitrary. I shook my head, heading back to the office to file the report.

Sometimes, I really hated people… But sometimes I found a decent person. They were rare and far in between though, sadly. I muttered to myself as I wrote the report and went to file it, pleased the day was almost over. Well, sort of. I was kind of hoping for things to get more eventful soon, drunkards didn't count as an exciting day, you know? I changed into my casual clothes and shared passing small talk with the people I met along the way. I exhaled rather frustratingly as I began to walk out of the doors into the welcoming chilly air. I gasped as someone ran into me -listen here damn it, for once it wasn't me being a clumsy idiot- I looked up to be polite and apologize, expecting the stranger to do the same.

Of course, being the unlucky jinx I was, it was no stranger.

"Are you fucking incapable of watching where you're going?" Hidan said, sounding more amused than anything else. I tsked, crossing my arms in a similar way a pissy child would. "Check your eyes snow white, you ran into me." I hissed, using my nickname for him to tick him off. I was sorely caught off guard when he pushed me backwards so my back was pressed against the brick wall of the building. My gaze darted up to meet his; I was only in shock for a second, otherwise I'dve torn him a new one. "I thought I told you to watch your mouth." He said, barely an inch away from my face.

I felt a blush begin to dust my cheeks, obviously because of the close contact. Get out of my bubble, damn it. I stuttered for a reply, annoyed with my mind's refusal to cooperate enough to have a cold tone. "G-get away from me, you asshole." I hissed, failing to come off as angry as I wanted to be. He smirked, honest to god I felt like a deer caught by a lion. He stepped away from me, turning to walk away without a backward glance, though I heard him say something else. "Maybe you need someone to teach you some fucking humility." I snorted at the statement, he was just mad at the nickname and the fact I didn't let him walk all over me. Prick.

I stormed off, thoughts stubbornly returning to that encounter. And the one the day before… His smirk, more predatory than anything else…

_What was wrong with him? _

_What's wrong with __**me?**_

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Slow pace is actually killing me. But I wanted to give it some type of plot as I said before, so I'll say… Maybe two or three chapters in before I can get exciting. Probably less, depends on how long each chapter is and what I feel needs to be written. Seeing as this chapter actually got things in motion. **

**Anyway I've been trying to expand my writing skills. Meaning I'll be writing things I've never practiced or even wanted to do; part of life is getting out of your comfort zone and lately I really want to focus on my writing, seeing as I hope it will take me somewhere eventually. **

**For instance, as you can tell, this story is about exploring sexuality. **


	4. Oh Shit

_I shivered at his low growl of lust, biting my lip as he pushed me against the wall. "You don't know when to fucking quit, do you? Maybe someone needs to punish you." I tilted my head back as teasing lips kissed down my neck, sucking in varying places. Need built up inside me, growing more urgent. _

"_So punish me." I breathed, nearly losing it when his hands slid up my shirt, completely tearing it off. "Think you can take it?" His voice was challenging and amused, I didn't take to that too kindly. "What's wrong, afraid you can't handle me?" He chuckled, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head back. "Well, I guess we'll fucking find out." _

_With that, he nipped my collarbone, his hand sliding into my pants. He released his grip and I instantly met him in a rough kiss, fighting for dominance. I nipped his lower lip when he won the battle, eliciting a warning tug on my hair. I smirked as I pulled back, meeting his fuchsia eyes in a clash of desire and control. _

_Predatory, arrogant, fuchsia eyes…_

* * *

I jolted awake with a shudder, jerking up and looking around to make sure I was completely alone in the dark bedroom. I glanced at the clock, the blue numbers reading four in the morning. I ran a hand through my sweaty hair, looking down at myself. I kicked the blankets off; it was unbearably hot with them on. I panted like a damn dog as I tried to catch my breath, worried I was going to have a heart attack with how fast my heart was beating.

Did… I just have a sex dream?

About _him?! _

* * *

I didn't manage to fall back asleep after that…occurrence. Mostly because I was afraid I'd have a similar dream if I went to sleep again and partly because… Well, just because. I dressed sluggishly, bumping into things, dropping my phone, and tripping over nothing throughout the morning. My mind wasn't there along with my body, yet my body insisted on continuing to do its own thing. I was still half asleep, dwelling on the completely arbitrary dream.

Sure, I'd had "wet dreams" before, but I hadn't had one in a few years. Maybe this was my body's way of telling me I needed to satisfy something… And that my choice of partner was complete shit. Lust was a common human emotion, but it was probably the most shamed. Parents constantly were telling their children sex was dirty and taboo, shaming them away from something they couldn't help but feeling, even when the parents themselves had gone through the same thing at a certain age. That was a problem, the vicious cycle; you grow up in a certain household and you believe something is right, or the only way to live, and you pass that on to _your_ kids and they end up growing up to teach _their_ kids the same damn thing.

Lust begins as curiosity, in my opinion. There's an age, usually, where innocence becomes curiosity, and then it becomes lust. Say young children begin to realize the girls and boys have different parts, or they hear a word from the older kids at school they don't understand. I say between eight and ten is when childish questions begin, then when they start going into teenage years they begin to wonder about sex and take a real interest in the opposite gender. I hadn't ever really been shamed from _sex_ in my house, but I was shamed from sexuality in general, if that makes sense. Such as, I shouldn't have relations with the same gender, or with someone of opposite race.

The thing comes down to, in my opinion, humans are very sexual creatures. We're one of three species on earth known to have sex for pleasure. It's a natural thing, just as it's natural to _not_ have sex if you don't want to. It's not a decision for anyone else to make but yourself. If you want to have sex, have it; if you don't, then don't. But learn what protection to use, damn it. Don't have sex with Bob, Will and Mary and just assume everyone is safe and no one will up pregnant. We're in the twenty-first century, there are dozens of options. Fucking go somewhere and rant about "oh I don't know how I got pregnant!" Um, sex might do that to you. Just for your information.

Enough of my ranting, I do that probably at least once a day. If I'm not getting my blood heated up, what's the point of having opinions? I pushed my phone into my pocket and slammed out the door, feeling angry for some reason. Probably the dream; despite everything I just said, it didn't make sense to dream about _him. _I wasn't attracted to him. I didn't find him attractive. I mean, he was attractive, but _I _didn't think so.

"_Ouch!" _ I muttered irritably, glaring upwards at the door that had so rudely gotten in my way. I guess my mind knew how to get to work, but not how to work the doorknob? I jerked the door open and walked inside, hearing someone snicker. "Rough morning, red?" I felt my body go rigid at hearing that voice, the memories of last night's vivid dream rushing back to me in a flood of heat, embarrassment, and an all-out war against my body to not allow it to show all of that. I didn't look at him, afraid I'd lose the mini-war if I did and he saw some hint of my thoughts. "Piss off." I muttered, taking the stairs two at a time and _astoundingly_ not killing myself! The gods themselves must've been holding my hand.

I almost made it to my office when my boss called me in. I groaned, but let my hand drop from unlocking the door, and turned around to walk to his office, as I got inside I nearly groaned aloud. I was sorely tempted to walk back out when I realized Hidan was sitting in one of the chairs, his arms crossed and head tilted back as if he was bored. He had no respect for anyone, much less his boss; prick probably thought he was better than everyone. "Yes, Pein-Sama?" I said, keeping my voice monotonous. I couldn't afford any emotion in it right then.

"Konan is going to be gone longer than expected and I don't want you working alone for this long, and we can't afford not having you. I'm assigning Hidan as your temporary partner until she can return." I'm not quite sure which reaction happened first, but I nearly had a seizure with all of them occurring. With wide eyes, I stuttered for an answer. "B-but sir, I've worked alone before and am perfectly capa-" He held a hand up, cutting me off. "We need you back at your full commission, and I won't send anyone alone into the field, not at your level." I pursed my lips tightly to keep my mouth shut and not piss him off. He was patient and I wouldn't deny he was fair, but god forbid you finally manage to anger him. Hidan's partner was fired around five or six months ago for being in possession of drugs. Sad road some of these corrupted cops end up leading. Hidan had worked alone most of his career anyway, so Pein had left him alone. I realize how that must sound to some of you; he isn't sexist or assuming I can't handle myself, it's just a precautionary measure so no one gets hurt. I was still considered a bit inexperienced around the job and the area.

Besides, he told me once Hidan needed someone to keep him in line. You'd need Jashin himself to do that, I'm pretty sure that's the only thing he respected. I didn't care, I had my religion and beliefs as well, everyone did. The problem I may have taken with his religion was that he put down everyone else for their own ideals. Pretentious piece of hypocritical shit, he'll tell you off if you so much as mention another god yet he walks around ranting about his own.

"Why am I the one that has to play babysitter?" Hidan said, casting me a sideways glance, I caught his smirk. He was awaiting a reaction. Well, we'll just see about that. As Pein gave him a look of chastisement I remained silent, staring at the wall ahead of me. "You're the only person without a partner present, I ask that you respect her and hope you both can act civilized and work well together." With that he stood up and gave us a nod, walking out of the door. I hoped Konan was all right, and that she would return faster than he made it seem, though he would know better than anyone, he was her husband. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Sorry, I'm a bit remiss. I have a problem with daydreaming and being easily distracted.

"Snap out of it." I blinked when Hidan snapped his fingers in front of my face. I looked up and met his eyes, instant mistake. I felt my heart begin to beat a little fast, the feeling you get when you're nervous or excited flooding my mind. It was unfathomable to believe I was standing in front of the person I hated more than anyone else here, and I was acting captivated. God damn dreams, your mind was supposed to be on _your _side.

"You look like you're about to fucking faint." He said, standing straight again. I blinked my wide eyes back into focus, ridding my expression of any shock or…anxiety. "I'm fine. If a little disgusted to be working with you." I replied, lining my tone with sharp satire as I was determined not to let him see through the veil I'd just thrown up around me to disguise my inept mind's inability to tell reality from a dream. He would know in an instant the emotions I was concealing if I wasn't careful. He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "Get off your damn high horse. I'm not thrilled either, so best you can do is shut up and deal with it."

I spluttered for an answer for a second, so pissed off and caught off guard by the sudden "order" I momentarily forgot how words worked. "Don't tell me what to do you conceited jackass!" I threw back, refusing to be talked down to by someone that thought blood was cool, that was just psychotic. He took a step forward, causing me to take one back. "Someone fucking needs to, or you run around like a damn uncontrollable wild animal." He sneered with a deriding flash in his eyes. I grit my teeth, clenching my hands tightly so I wouldn't reach out and try to strangle him. "Go waste your words on your god, he's the only one that cares." I growled. In the next second his hand shot out to grab my jaw, tilting my head up so he could glare down at me and I had little choice but to glare back. I felt a shudder go through me, I assumed it was merely because I was trying so hard to repress my anger; last thing I think I needed right then was to piss him off even more. "Watch it. You can piss around with your little sissy boy toys, but I'm not gonna let you." He released his grip after that and I'm not ashamed at all to say I shoved him away from me and calmly walked out of the door.

And then bolted down the stairs.

I leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs -which were being surprisingly nice lately, not tripping me or anything- and breathed, trying to make it look as casual as possible. I had a few thoughts circling my mind, one of which being worried that I'd just been partnered with a psychopath with a worse temper than I'd thought. The other thoughts were pretty much the same thing just playing out different ways. I tensed when someone placed their hand on my shoulder, feeling my arm jerk I harshly refrained from sending my elbow into the ribcage of whoever had startled me.

I turned, relaxing as I realized it was only Itachi. He had an eyebrow raised, regarding me with curiosity. "Are you all right?" He asked, I nodded in reply and started to talk but Hidan came down the stairs then. His eyes flashed and a taunting smirk was adorning his expression as usual, but he seemed amused. Dick. "We have to go, Itachi. I'll talk to you later." I said through grit teeth, following after Hidan outside. I could _feel_ people staring as we left. I mean, you probably had to be deaf not to hear our near constant banter or the occasional thrown object.

I grumbled as I got in the passenger side of the police cruiser, Hidan had already sat in the driver's side. I hope he knew how to drive like he had some damn sense. He pulled onto the road, casting me a rather smug look. "Eyes on the road." I muttered, ire making me snappish. I was already sick of him, and we hadn't even finished day one. He chuckled, the arrogant look not faltering. "You gonna be a bitch the entire time?" I took a slow breath, casually wondering how badly I would be injured if I were to roll out of the car right then.

"If you're going to be a dick, then yes." I muttered in reply, only growing more annoyed when he had the gall to smirk again. "You fucking talk about my dick a lot, is there something you're trying to say?" I choked on my next breath, casting him an incredulous and disgusted look. I was more shocked than anything else at that second. _Why_ would he even insinuate something like that? "Did I hit the fucking mark with that?" He laughed; I'm glad my near choking to death amuses you. "Why the hell do you have to be so fucking perverse every second I'm around you!" I said, voice a little higher in pitch with shock and… Anger. It was just anger.

He sneered, making a sharp turn that nearly made me hit my head on the window. "Why didn't you answer the question?" He shot back, the calmness of his tone only serving to make me more infuriated. I wanted him to be just as pissed off as I was. "Because you ask fucking stupid questions!" I spat, knowing Hidan brought the worst out in me. I had a smart mouth, sure, but it wasn't usually this bad. I was caught off guard when the car suddenly stopped, I had to put my hand on the dash so my face wouldn't slam into it. Don't bitch at me, I was wearing a seat belt; I just pushed the chest strap behind my back. I know it wasn't safe, but I really can't stand things around my neck. I get this unbelievable, anxious adrenaline rush; adrenaline needs to be saved.

"Put your fucking seatbelt on." He mocked as he got out of the car. I muttered bitterly as I got out a second later, stalking up to the front door of the parolee we were checking on. I knocked a little harder than was probably necessary, hoping I could refrain from being a complete bitch to the tenant. I took a step back when the door was thrown open, hand reaching to my belt on reflex. A woman, about in her mid-thirties, stood in the doorway. She looked like something was off, she was shaking. "Ms. Taki?" I asked , eying her house with scrutiny. It was dirty, garbage and dirty plates littered the living room. "Who are you?" Her voice was very rapid, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Answer the question." I took the chance Hidan gave me when the woman looked over to him, ducking slightly to avoid the sun's glare and look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, covering almost her entire iris, her sclera was a red color. "Cocaine." I muttered, unhooking a pair of cuffs from my belt. "Ma'am, turn around and put your hands behind your back please." I kept my tone calm in an effort to keep her from struggling. She looked confused, she put her hands behind her back but didn't turn. I sighed and stepped behind her, clicking the cuffs onto her. I figured it would be easier seeing as she'd probably panic had I tried to force her to turn around.

I took her arm and began walking her to the car, putting her inside. I felt pity for her, addiction made you completely let everything go except for what you were addicted to. I gasped as I was pushed forward. "Get in the damn car." Hidan said, getting into the driver's seat. I growled under my breath as I walked around and got into my seat. I pursed my lips as I heard the woman singing an extremely eerie version of a nursery rhyme. Hidan clenched the steering wheel in annoyance as we drove back to place her in holding; the good thing was he didn't say one word to me, huge plus as far as I was concerned. I was internally smirking by the time we got to the station and he shoved his door open, stepped out, and pulled her out of the car and rather roughly led her up the stairs and inside. What? It was funny to see him finally pissed off!

I refrained from snickering as he came back to the car and yanked the door shut. "Fucking drug addict bitch." He muttered, putting the car into reverse and quickly pulling out of the precinct. I quickly reached up for the safety handle so I wouldn't be knocked around the car like a ragdoll as he took off again. I swear to god, he took it the fastest he could without going over the speed limit. That's there for safety, not a fucking challenge. "You look like you're about to break that fucking handle off." I shot him an accusatory glare. "Because you drive like a psycho!"

He snickered, his eyes flashing as they caught the setting sun's rays. His eyes were rather… Alluring, in a strange way. They were a unique color, a deep fuchsia color. I quickly averted my gaze when he glanced my direction.

_What the __**hell**__ is the matter with you? _

"Can't handle a rough ride, princess?" I swallowed dryly at the seemingly evocative tone, quickly setting an icy expression on my face. I'd be damned before I lost anything to him. "I can handle any fucking thing you throw." I spat, cursing at him when he stopped the car and nearly sent me lurching forward again. Didn't you have to pass some sort of driving test before getting in the fucking force, or did he just cheat his way through everything?

I all but tore free of the seat belt, getting out of the car and slamming the door so hard I was thankful the windows didn't shatter. I looked up with narrowed eyes, realizing where we were then -which tells me I need to start paying more attention to things- it was _my_ house. I didn't know whether to be thankful to be driven home or pissed off; I didn't need charity from this pompous jerk. "You're fucking welcome." I turned to give him a vexed glare, but I sorely miscalculated where he was standing. He was right behind me. I didn't even think he was _capable_ of moving that silently.

I took a step back, -or tried to, anyway- when he reached out and took ahold of my wrist, jerking me forward and roughly pushing me against the car. Stunned, I couldn't get my body to cooperate enough to speak words; my mind probably wouldn't have assisted in speaking right then anyway. The only things working properly were my heart that was beating way too fast; and my eyes, which met his gaze. His fuchsia eyes were sharp with utter _control._ A violent shiver went through my body.

"I already told you once I was fucking sick of your mouth."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

_**Cliffhangers. **_

**First things first: I'm trying to move things along faster. There were a couple of things I need to get in that leads up to some other shit, but I took a pretty big leap here. But I'm using the old fact that people fight and argue to disguise lust or like. **

**Second things second; I think there are only three species on earth known to have sex simply for pleasure; dolphins, bonobo chimps, and humans… There may be more, I don't have a degree in sexual behavior. In fact, I remember reading somewhere that most ape species may have sex for pleasure. **

**Third things third; there's a hint in this chapter that will lead to future chapters. Nothing serious, just something someone might catch. Next chapter I plan to shove the entire story forward, so that we can have sex soon. Um… They, **_**they**_** can have sex. Not us. I don't know you. **

**Also grammar is fucking weird. I looked up about "ahold and a hold" and the version I used is supposedly right even though I feel like it's not. **

**And where I'm from, the "safety handle" is the "oh shit!" handle. **


	5. Indecision

People say that the human mind has a reflex called "the fight or flight" mechanism, where you either fight if you're in danger or run away from it. Well those people are liars, because there's a third one; the "let's play dead" one, which I was currently feeling like doing. My heart was trying to escape my body through my chest and I was certain he could hear it beating. My eyes searched his expression, trying to read his stupid little mind. His grip tightened when I pulled on my arms to force him to let go, failing pathetically.

"Have you gone fucking crazy?! Let go!" I hissed at him, there was no one else around us and I was almost sure I was about to end up on the missing persons list back at the station. He pressed my back against the car, my arms still effectively pinned down; seriously body, wasn't I supposed to get a burst of adrenaline to fight with or something? I was like a deer in a lion's jaws right now.

He leaned close, and I had nowhere else to go unless I wanted to attempt to melt through the car. I hoped my expression was calmer than I felt. I was breathing a little fast, both from trying to shove him off of me and from my body making my heart go too fast without giving me a chance to supply it with enough oxygen. That's it, my body was obviously my enemy.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You scared?" He said, his voice low and deep. I felt a shudder go throughout my body, my refusal to let him win giving me the willpower to glare back at him with acidity. "Of you? Not a chance in hell." I derided, feeling a bizarre spark of excitement light up somewhere inside me. He chuckled, almost as if he were laughing at a child's ignorance.

"We'll see." At that he let go, but in a way I felt like he still had a tight grip on me with the way he left me hanging with that…threat. I shoved him out of my way, almost desperate to just get inside and return to some sense of normality. Either he was crazy, or I was, and I was willing to bet on the psychotic sadist losing his mind.

I started to hiss some sort of curse at him when he roughly turned me back around, suddenly grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up; I half expected him to hit me, since that made sense, but what he did instead actually made me wish _all_ he had done was hit me. A rough kiss was pressed to my mouth, his lips warm. I didn't have the sense to struggle, I was too shocked at the sudden action that I was sure I was just in some form of fucked up dream. But when he pulled away, smirking darkly, I was left with a painfully real realization.

"See you tomorrow, princess." I robotically blinked as he let go, I heard him get into the car again as I turned and walked very fast -I didn't run, damn it- into my house and locked myself inside safely, my heart felt like a herd of horses were stampeding against my chest. I quickly tried to turn any emotion I felt right then into anger; anger was rational, it was sane. Unlike the desire I felt pooling in my abdomen. "Why didn't you punch him, you idiot?!" I asked myself, brushing one hand through my hair to push it away from my eyes. I should have fucking knocked him out for that, I could consider it sexual assault!

But from what I heard, sexual assault was when you _didn't_ enjoy or want something. Not that I wanted him to kiss me, I didn't even want him to be within a yard of me, yet… When that kiss happened, an almost explosive spark went through my body. As if he could bring out something inside of me no one else ever had. It was frightening and annoying to think the single person that could piss me off to no end could also ignite this feeling of… Well, of feeling alive. It was exhilarating and almost taboo, in a way.

All right, you know what? I just need to go to bed. I've gone insane and just need to rest and clear my mind of its deranged thoughts. No sane woman would ever think Hidan as anything more than infuriating. Whether or not he was attractive.

_You don't know what you want. _

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

**No one complain about how short it is. No one complain about how boring it is. I've still got a mild case of writer's block -which is complete bullshit, it's summer and I've got **_**nothing**_** to do **_**except **_**write, and my mind goes blank; while during school, I've got the mind of the mad hatter on cocaine- but I wanted to get a chapter up… As I need to do for at least three other stories... I'll definitely be trying to make next chapter more…heated. **

**And thank y'all for the kind reviews! **

**I wish one of my readers was good at drawing anime; I really would love to have at least one picture of Amaya. I can't draw a straight line and only know one friend remotely good at drawing, but… I'm a bit nervous to ask. I'm nervous to ask anyone. I mean, I know I could give a description, but it just seems so rude to ask. **


	6. Fire

I woke up with my hand between my legs.

I jerked up, clothes in a disarray and heart beating so fast I was sure I was going to have a heart attack. What was _wrong_ with me lately? I was acting like a schoolgirl that didn't know how to handle her feelings. I shoved the blankets off of my overheated body, jumping out of bed so fast I almost stumbled back onto the floor.

I managed to get to the bathroom without ending up face down on the ground, glancing in the mirror. My face was almost the same color as my hair, the blush only furthering my annoyance. "I hate mornings." I muttered to myself as I stripped my clothes off, jerking the cold water on. I bit my wrist to stifle a loud shriek as water colder than the Arctic Ocean cascaded over me.

The only good thing about cold water was that it washed away any traces of lust. By the time I got out I felt nothing but irritable chills. I dried off, brushing my hair and tying it into a tie, some of it fell to the right of my face since I couldn't fit all of it into the band. I was still muttering about the injustice of life as I stormed out of the door; the walk to work was bitchier than it need to be, considering anyone that even tried to speak to me or get in my way was probably given the coldest look they'd ever received. Sorry for not being sorry!

I walked into the station, making a point of ignoring the few looks I got. I changed into the uniform, preparing to walk to the cruiser when I heard a familiar voice say my name. I turned around, nearly groaning when Itachi walked up to me. If he had something to say it probably wasn't going to be great.

"Is something the matter? You've been acting differently for the past few days." So had Hidan, no one seemed to notice that. "I'm fine." I said, probably more defensively than I needed to, which didn't go imperceptible. Itachi raised a brow, his eyes suddenly looking over my shoulder. I shuddered when a deep voice broke into our conversation. "Are you done with your little chat? We don't have all fucking day." His voice was sarcastic, I nodded goodbye at Itachi and turned around. I glared balefully at Hidan, the evocative flash in his eyes I didn't miss.

"Fine then snow white, if you're so impatient let's be on our way." With that I strode past him, faintly hearing a stifled scoff from Itachi. I walked out into the pleasant chill of the early winter air, sighing through my nose. I nearly screamed when someone grabbed my wrist, turning around to gaze into those _god damn_ fuchsia eyes. "What?" I hissed, tugging on my arm in annoyance. He tightened his grip, a smirk playing across his lips. "Why're you blushing, bitch?"

_Fuck, am I?_

I grit my teeth tightly together. "I'm not. You're going blind. Now let go!" I demanded, adrenaline beginning to pump violently through my bloodstream. "You gonna fucking make me?" He laughed, the challenge finally burning the last of my fuse. I swung my fist, fully expecting it to collide with his smug face. Well, I expected wrong; pain jarred through my arm as it was twisted behind my back.

_He… He caught my punch!_

"Too slow, princess! Che, that was fucking pathetic." I growled, a slew of curses leaving my lips. He snickered, releasing me with a rough shove towards the car. "Temper, bitch." He mocked, getting into the driver's side. I was tempted to walk right back inside the station and complain to Pein about this; but I would only get a lecture from him and a laugh from my jackass of a partner.

I got into the car and slammed my door, childish or not it made me feel better. I grabbed onto the oh-shit handle as he swerved out of the lot; had no one ever complained about a particular officer's driving? Maybe I should leave an anonymous tip…

* * *

Today was boring enough to put both of us on edge. The only calls we had were one about a woman heard screaming inside her home, which turned out to be a stupid prank her husband had pulled; and one about some kids setting off firecrackers. Besides that we had normal parole checks and tickets given out. I sank low in the seat, half out of reality as I listened to Hidan arguing with one of the operators at the station over whether or not we should check out the abandoned trailer park tonight. Sometimes people squatted there; I should have cared, but I didn't. Sure they could be less disgusting or more respectful, most of them, but some people couldn't help losing their home.

I suppose Hidan happened to win the argument because he hung up with a victorious smirk and began driving back towards the station to drop off our report. I was relieved to not have to visit the old park; but still annoyed that the arrogant prick had won the argument. I got out of the car with him, giving a passing wave to one of the medical personnel on the job as she left; Sakura was one of the best doctors around this city, and one of our top forensic examiners. She could have been suited for field work as well, with the way she could throw a punch. Women scared me sometimes.

I went to the back-room to file our report. "Hey red, you look beat." I tilted my head up at hearing a familiar voice use one of the nicknames people had given me. "No worse than usual. Where the hell have you been?" I hadn't seen Kiba around in at least a couple of weeks. He was one of the dog trainers on the force, his dog Akamaru was among our K-9 squad. "Around. Was sent out of the city to help teach another rookie dog trainer." I hummed, muttering some sort of chastisement under my breath as he playfully punched my arm on his way out. I rummaged through the papers, organizing them to make it easier later before filing them. Eventually I'd type them up. Maybe.

I felt someone watching me; eerie fucking feeling, isn't it? "Talking to dog-boy? Perhaps I should ask him about putting a fucking leash on you." I grunted as I was suddenly pushed forward, being forced to bend over the desk in front of me. "You're pretty shitty at taking care of yourself." I snarled, kicking one of my legs out to force him to loosen his grip. I twisted free and whirled around, the heat pooling in my abdomen began spreading throughout my body like a wildfire.

"What is your problem!" I commanded as I shoved him away from me, fed up with his tiring games. He smirked down at me, taking a step forward. In turn I backed away, knowing the second my back hit the wall I had screwed up. "You're my fucking problem. Learn how to respect someone, bitch." He hissed as he trapped me. I swallowed. "Make me."

His eyes flashed and warning sirens went off in my head. "You really think you fucking want that?" He sneered. I took the bait. I grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him forward, crashing our lips together. The connection sent an explosive spark electrifying across my body. I'd ignited something I would never be able to put out.

_Bend me_

_Break me_

_Any way you need me_

_As long as I want you baby it's all right._

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Lyrics: I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage**

**I'm the first to admit I've got some problems with people reviewing anonymously to leave flames. It's cowardly and proves you're only out to do one thing; be a pathetic nuisance. I work hard not to make my character a "Mary-Sue" and I don't know what more to do. She's as far from perfect as I could get her, she's just… Well, me; with the addition of vaguely pretty. And I chose her name years ago based on finding the meaning of "Night Rain" because I'm both practically nocturnal and adore the rain. Same as her last name; I built her to _mean_ something. Simply because I allow another character from the show to be with her in my story doesn't equal her being Mary-Sue. That's the point of an OC story, is for them to bond with characters of whatever fandom. I'll go ahead and say that you won Anon, because your goal is to anger people, and you did. And it isn't my problem if you're starting to hate the name "Amaya" because no one cares what you think. They might, if you weren't an imbecilic anonymous quim. **

**I apologize to those of you that even bothered reading the above, it was for certain people, not those of you that are decent. But it should be a lesson everyone with common sense should know; don't comment on anything, anywhere, unless it's praise or constructive, helpful criticism! Hate only reflects poorly on the one sending it, not the one receiving it. **

**Good day!**


	7. Desire

My common sense returned and slapped me in the face. I wish it had come sooner, I couldn't take back what I'd just done. Still holding the front of his shirt, I shoved him away from me. His eyes were wide as he stared at me for the split second that I was unmoving before I stormed out of the door, evading anyone and anything as I hurried outside and away from the mistake I'd just made.

I couldn't blame his surprise, I'd just proved how crazy women really could be; one second I kissed him and the next I was throwing him off of me. It was _his _fault though, he shouldn't have been pushing me towards that edge.

I was halfway home before realizing I never even changed out of my uniform. I cursed a little too loudly, earning a couple of looks from passerby. I sure wasn't going to go back, in fact I was contemplating never going back at all.

I continued stomping home, slamming my door shut so hard I actually waited to see if it was going to fall off. Satisfied when it didn't, I angrily tore the uniform off, standing in the living room for a moment in my underwear. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, trying to collect my frenetic thoughts before they ended up turning into a headache.

I folded the clothes and set them on the counter, yanking off my bra and tossing it in the closet hamper. Hopefully I wouldn't forget about it for months. I pulled on a large shirt, not bothering with pants as I wasn't going to go anywhere else tonight anyway. Pants were only for necessary occasions.

I sat on the arm of my couch, tilting back until I was laying down on the leather surface with my legs still resting on the arm. I was aching to do something to relieve the oncoming boredom, but my mind insisted I pay attention to it instead. I had kissed someone I hated, someone who hated _me_ no less. I'd just let him ignite that damn fuse of mine until I exploded!

The night he kissed me, today's kiss, they both…the contact was so heated it was almost impossible not to _want._ I desired that hot, electrifying feeling again. No one had ever challenged me so much in my entire damn life. I'd always been in control, always taken the first step forward, now I could literally feel him stripping away my control and holding it over my head.

I didn't know how to feel about it.

And that was _not_ the answer I wanted.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on my door. I glanced at the clock in irritation, sighing in exasperation. It was still early evening, but that didn't mean I was any less annoyed at people coming to the door. I expected some salesperson or some kids playing a prank. I dragged myself off the couch and trudged to the door, pulling it open. I barely had enough time to even realize who the stranger was before he grabbed my chin and pulled me into a crushing kiss.

I was temporarily in shock, finding it hard to function. It was as if my nerves had shut down completely. I felt myself being pushed back, the grip on my arm was probably what kept me from falling. Or running. I heard the door shut, the sound succeeding in snapping some sense into my head as I pulled back from him. "Get the fuck out of my house, Hidan!" My voice was probably a pitch away from being a shriek. A choked gasp left my lips when his hands wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the ground and slamming my back against the wall. Instantly fearing he'd drop me, my arms went around his shoulders, his face was barely an inch away from mine. I felt a shiver course through me at the carnal glint in his eyes. "Don't fucking push me over the edge and then expect me to walk away. That ain't how it works, bitch."

He roughly kissed me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I dug my nails into his shoulders as a moan of surprise left my lips, trying to push his tongue out of my mouth. Heat flared in my stomach at the growl he emitted, pushing my tongue down and taking dominance in the kiss. He was a pretentious, zealous, arrogant, crude son of a bitch. But damn was he a good kisser. I felt my body move of its own accord, sliding my hands down his chest and tearing the button-up shirt open. I hadn't meant to, I swear I didn't. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _

I felt as if he'd lit a fire deep inside of me, if I didn't do something to extinguish it I would burn alive. I shoved the article of clothing away as he nipped my lower lip, utter arousal storming through my veins as if it had been injected into my bloodstream. A surprised cry left my kiss-swollen lips when he suddenly turned, tossing me down onto the couch. My mind was buzzing, a hazy cloud stealing my common sense. The only thing I had in my thoughts was lust. Uncontrollable, animalistic, primal lust that I had never experienced before. I felt drugged.

His hands slid beneath the shirt I was wearing, I leaned up for him to slide it off so he wouldn't flat out rip it to shreds. His fingertips left trails of burning sensations as he slid them up my stomach, my lips connected to his with avarice for _everything_ he could give. I moaned wantonly into the careless kiss as his hot hands cupped my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my nipples. I felt them harden from the pleasure, my hips squirmed beneath his.

"It doesn't take a fucking lot to turn you on." I heard him mutter against my ear, his hot breath fanning over my neck. I grit my teeth at the remark, he was right though; I had never gotten so hot this fast. I growled, nipping his jawline. I hissed when he grabbed a fistful of my hair, jerking my head back and exposing my throat. I squirmed slightly, biting my lip when his soft lips trailed slowly over my neck, earning a shudder. Adrenaline had begun pumping through me upon realizing how _little_ power I had right then.

It was bad how much I liked it.

I cried out in a twist of shock and ecstasy when he bit down directly over my pulse, the combination of pain and pleasure instantly intoxicating me. The hand not tangled in my hair slowly trailed down my torso, stopping at the hem of the underwear I was wearing. In frustration I thrust my hips up, feeling him smirk against my throat as he continued nipping down my neck. My neck was a sensitive place, if you knew what you were doing. I was almost insane with arousal, having gone far past caring what we were doing. Consequences always could be dealt with later.

I moaned in gratification when he finally pulled the panties down my legs, releasing his grip on my hair to push them completely off. I was breathless, my body demanding to be satisfied before the heat finally killed me.

I hissed when his sinful tongue trailed down my collarbone to my breast, circling my nipple. Pain burst within me when he nipped the sensitive bud, my back arched forward to press against him as a sharp cry echoed off the walls. Confusion wavered in my mind at the spark of desire the pain had brought, making me want to receive more of it.

"Nng!" I bit my lip to stifle a moan when his fingers slowly stroked up and down my sex, I tried to push my hips down to tell him what I needed, but he wouldn't have any of it. He bit down warningly on my other nipple, eliciting a whimper from me that I had _not_ permitted to escape me. I hated being brought down to such a level like this.

_It was so…exciting._

He had to have been getting impatient too, I nearly whined in relief when he finally pushed two of his fingers inside of me. A dark chuckle made me bite my lip, glancing up into lust-darkened fuchsia eyes. "You're so fucking wet." His voice was deep, laced with seduction that promised satisfaction. I desperately pushed my hips down onto his fingers as he slowly pushed them in and out, his lips grazing across my stomach. A long moan slid past my lips when electric pleasure shot up my back, his thumb pressing slow circles against my clitoris. _God he knows what he's doing. _

I was panting as he pumped his fingers faster, feeling so close. So very close to finishing. The pressure built within me like a bomb just waiting to go off, quiet moans punctuated every other breath I took as he brought me over the blissful edge. I came with a high-pitched cry, hips bucking down as he continued slowly moving his digits while I rode out the most incredible high I had ever been on. I had not _once_ had such a hard, dynamizing climax before. I couldn't even think straight.

"Where's your room?" He muttered huskily, his fingers still torturously pumping inside of me. I needed something _more_ and I was going to go crazy if I didn't get it. "Last door on the right." I panted, he pulled me off the couch, my legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Pride be damned, lust was a much more convincing sin to appease.

I wasn't sure how he managed to get us to the bedroom, with the way we hardly pulled away to breathe in the hungry kiss. I was shoved onto the bed, listening as the sound of fabric dropped onto the floor before he was on top of me again. I growled as he pinned my wrists down, crashing his lips onto mine again. I struggled against his grip, heart painfully racing. I found it unfair that he was stronger.

"Fucking impatient." He hissed. His hands sliding down my body and grabbing my thighs, settling between them. "Stop being a tease then!" I breathed, feeling a strange flutter of excitement at the feral smirk crossing his lips, clearly telling me I was going to get what I wanted.

His hips thrust forward, I momentarily lost my breath as his hot, thick length filled me. _God he's so big! _I hadn't been with someone this size, I felt my legs shake as carnality pumped through me. He had one hand pressed on my hip as he pulled back, starting to thrust at a pace that quickly got rougher. I threw my head back with a loud cry painted with ecstasy, my mind completely driven by the predatory salacity he had started.

I felt pleasure pulse through me as he pumped in and out of me, the maddening pace stealing away my breath even as I tried to catch it.

My legs wrapped around his waist to pull him deeper, half-delirious with avid pleasure as he slammed into me, my voice echoing off the walls. I felt heat and pressure pooling in my abdomen, the coil tightening with each passing second. I felt his teeth nip my breast as he thrust, the coil within me snapped almost explosively.

I practically screamed as my climax crashed over me like a wave, flooding every sense with sheer nirvana. I couldn't focus on anything except the pleasure burning through my veins. I felt him shudder above me, gasping as I felt hot liquid splash inside of me as he came. I moaned at the unusual, erotic feeling, disbelieving the sensual sensation actually felt so incredible. I probably should have been pissed he had done it, but I felt nothing but hazy pleasure of the aftermath. I felt him kiss me chastely, moaning when he bit my lip lightly as he pulled away, both of us panting slightly.

He got off of me, though I barely listened as he got dressed. I was exhausted and satisfied beyond any reason to move. "See you tomorrow, bitch. If you can walk." I heard the smirk in his voice as he left the room, I was tempted to spit a sharp reply back to him, but I couldn't think of anything clever. I needed to move, to shower, but I was comfortable and completely didn't care right then. I turned onto my side, eyes fluttering shut in warm exhaustion.

And so begs the question, was this a one-time mishap of hormonal young adults caught in a tense, lustful moment?

Or was this only the beginning?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

_**And it has begun. **_

**Damn it all I go to school the nineteenth of August. I haven't been to public school in two years. I'm going to die. **

**I did take a break from this, reason being I was so fed up with having ten thousand stories to finish that I just got pissed and stopped writing everything except two particular stories that I was DONE trying to handle and already knew they were close to ending. So, now I'm back to trying to write regularly.**

**Major serious huge thanks to Downwiththecapitol091 and stephaleigh101 for drawing Amaya because they are amazing, beautiful people with a talent for drawing and they were kind enough to do this. Hearts to you both, the links to these drawings are on my profile, please go check them out and check out their other art!**


	8. Games

"_Ugh…"_

I groaned in protest when a loud sound jerked me out of my dream, I threw my pillow in the general direction the alarm was in. I shifted as I sat up, cringing at the slight ache in between in my legs. I ground my teeth together in disbelief.

_That fucking __**jackass.**_

I pushed myself out of bed, tearing the sheets off and dragging them to the washer to dump them inside and set them to wash. I sighed slowly in irritation as I forced myself to walk straight; I would rather fall into an abyss than limp into work.

I stepped into the shower, letting the searing water cascade over me and wash off last night's sin. I washed my hair, thinking about how I was going to deal with working with Hidan after last night. It was a one night stand, that was it, we would go back to yelling and hating each other. I tilted back to rest against the wall as I washed myself, staring up at the ceiling like it would give me the answers.

I would remember to shower after having sex from now on so I wouldn't have to wake up sticky. Who the hell told him he could come inside of me anyway? I threw the sponge onto the floor of the tub and yanked the knobs to off. While I toweled myself off I muttered obscenities under my breath, irritated with last night.

Well, maybe I was a liar. I was a little more irritated with how I _felt_ about last night. I pulled my uniform on, storming outside and slamming the door so hard I was sure I'd awoken anyone within a mile. I stalked down the sidewalk, avoiding anything that breathed as I did so.

I stomped up the stairs to the precinct, nearly running straight into Itachi when he stepped in front of me as I walked inside the door. "What?" I asked, realizing how snappy I sounded the moment the words left my mouth. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing slowly. Itachi wasn't who I was angry at. "I'm sorry. I've…"

I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders. "Been acting strangely?" Itachi finished the sentence. I tilted my head back with a groan, leaning back against the wall. How could I escape this?

"It's just a lot going on lately, Itachi." I replied, knowing once he caught onto something you were already screwed. It wasn't a lie, really. He just wasn't going to know _everything_ that was going on…

"What's on your neck?" He asked me suddenly. My eyes shot open, hand clapping over my neck where his eyes were looking. His tone told me he already had a pretty good idea of what it fucking was. Why didn't I put makeup or something on!?

"Nothing. Must be the shadows." I laughed unconvincingly, nudging past him to get the keys for the cruiser and to avoid any more questions. I kept my hand over my neck to hide the mark until I made it outside, seeing Hidan leaning against our cruiser as if he didn't have a care in the world made me want to run him straight over with the damn car.

"Don't you look fucking happy." Hidan remarked sarcastically. I threw the keys at him, hissing at him to get in the car as I slammed my door shut. I sank back into the seat, not moving as he got in and started to drive out. "Anyone ask you about the fucking limp you were walking with?" He snickered.

My arm jerked reflexively in a desperate desire to hit him; my desire to not crash the car outweighed that however. "You're not that good. Shut up and drive." I muttered, wanting to act like the entire ordeal hadn't happened. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"You're the one that's a fucking closet whore." I bristled, thankful we were stopped at a stoplight because I punched his arm. He shot me a glare that I easily returned. "What the hell was that for!" He demanded. I scoffed, folding my arms.

"Take a guess, dumbass." He narrowed his eyes as the light turned green. He jerked the wheel to make our turn, my head slammed back against the window. I yelped at the impact, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" His voice oozed with mocking sarcasm as he pulled into the apartment building where we were sent to investigate a call about a suspicious man loitering around outside. I almost tore the seatbelt off, standing out of the car and kicking the door shut to satisfy my anger.

"You know, you should get some help for that fucking temper of yours." Hidan said as he strode to the door of the apartment building. I growled in frustration, refraining from screaming a spout of curses into the sky as a mother and her young son were watching us with wide eyes.

I shoved past Hidan when we got into the lobby, hearing him curse at me as I walked up to the wary looking manager. "Hello sir. We received a call about suspicious activity outside of your building?" I asked politely, putting on my people-handling mask.

"Ah, yes! Thank you for coming so quickly. He's wearing a red hoodie-jacket, he's been pacing around the building since six this morning! He came in once and walked upstairs, but then he came back out. I asked him if he needed help but he didn't answer." The elderly man wrung his hands anxiously, I glanced over to see the very man we were discussing walk past the doors. Hidan exited the apartment building, to my chagrin.

"We'll handle it sir, no need to worry. Have you had any suspicious tenants lately? Someone that seems nervous, or any drug activity?" He shook his head though he looked unsure, and I quickly followed Hidan outside before he got himself shot. I swore under my breath when he called out, making the suspect turn around towards us. "Sir, we need to talk to you." I said as I walked closer. Hidan had different ideas than I did.

"Hands against the wall." He muttered, reaching for the cuffs attached to his belt. I bit my tongue to stop from arguing with him. I hated the arrogant jerk, but he was still my superior and I knew he had to have been a damn good cop to have remained on the force this long. People talked about him like he was something special. Oh, he was special all right.

The stranger reached for his jacket, I reached for the Taser on my belt when he pulled out a knife. "Drop it!" I ordered, eyes focused completely on the man and not on Hidan, which may have been a mistake. I took a step back on instinct when the man stabbed the knife forward.

My eyes widened when Hidan's arm shot out and intercepted the assaulter's arm. He twisted the guy's wrist behind his back and slammed him against the wall of the building before I could fully register he'd even moved.

"Are you really that much of a fucking idiot?" Hidan growled as he cuffed the man's arms while he struggled vainly. Hidan wrenched him off the wall, and I could see why Hidan originally wanted to take him into custody. His skin was a yellow color, he was clearly taking something.

I was startled when the man suddenly shouted something in a foreign language as his eyes focused behind me. I whirled around, seeing another younger male walking out of the building towards us. He froze for a second before turning to run. I cursed under my breath, tearing off after him without another thought.

He swerved into one of the alleys, I cut the corner sharply. He threw the bag he was carrying at me, I had to jump over it or I'd have tripped. The split second it took for him to get the bag off slowed him, our bodies collided together as I tackled him and sent us both to the ground. I heard him grunt, but I didn't give him any time to recover as I snapped the handcuffs onto his wrists and hauled him off the ground. "I didn't do nothing!" He said. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I dragged him out of the alleyway, snatching up the bag along the way.

Hida was shoving the other male into the car when I got back, opening the door and pushing the accomplice inside. I was pissed off he'd run and didn't bother to shield his head, smirking as he hit the roof of the car a bit. He swore at me as I slammed the door, handing the bag to Hidan. "You actually caught him?" He muttered rhetorically as he glanced into the bag.

"What the fuck does it look like?" I spat irately, leaning my front against the car as I watched him look at the contents of the bag, my own curiosity spiking as his eyes narrowed in apparent displeasure. "What's in the bag?" I asked as he opened the door and sat it down.

"Roxies." He muttered as he got inside. I hesitated in getting in, swallowing thickly. I quickly gathered my senses and got into the car before he drove off without me, leaning back to avoid anymore "window incidents." I glanced at the rear-view mirror, ready to have these creeps off our hands. I inhaled slowly as I looked down at the bag, shaking my head. I remained silent for the duration of the trip, stepping out with Hidan when we returned to the precinct. He picked up the bag as I opened the door, pulling one of the men out while Hidan took the arm of the hooded one.

"Let go! I didn't do it!" The younger man said as he tried to pull free. I tightened my grip as I pulled him inside, shoving him forcefully into the holding cell. "Tell that to someone who cares." I muttered. Hidan pushed the hooded man in, walking away to give the drugs to evidence, hoping to build an easy case to lock the dealers away for a while.

I walked away, rubbing my temples slowly to alleviate the oncoming headache that the memories gave to me. Shutting them down immediately, I got a cup of water from the cooler that the dispatchers used, sipping at it slowly as I built up the stamina to walk home. I nearly shrieked when someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the doors. "Hidan, let go!" I hissed, forced to walk with him or else I'd stumble.

"Get in the fucking car." He practically threw me into the seat, I huffed as I righted myself to sit up straight and watched him get in, starting the car. Was he driving me home again? He didn't glance at me as he drove, I didn't realize I was even staring at him until he sighed. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked, casting me a sneer.

"I'm not sure yet, tell you when I figure it out." I replied, folding my arms stubbornly and leaning back. He snorted, shaking his head as he drove. I heard him mutter something as he stopped the car in front of my house. I unbuckled the seatbelt, opening the door to get out when he grabbed the front of my shirt and jerked me towards him.

I gasped in surprise, which ended up pretty convenient for him when he crashed his lips onto mine. I placed my hand on his chest, not pushing away though I tried to tell myself to get my shit together and end this. He pulled back, his eyes meeting mine in a flash. "Get out." He said then, pushing me back. I slapped his arm away from me out of pure spite, shoving the door shut as I got out and stormed up to my door. I turned around as I shut the door, smirking when he flipped me off.

You want games, asshole?

Fine, I'll show you how to play then.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Roxies: Roxicodone, a form of Oxycodone. A strong painkiller. **

**Fuck I'm tired. I didn't really have any inspiration for this, but I owe you guys a chapter and Sasuke Neko RPd with me and helped so yeah. **

**Speaking of; Sasuke Neko get the fuck out of this story, you're too innocent. **

**MzPearlz: I wish everyone knew when to be quiet… Good luck on your stories! Keep up your work hon.**


	9. Sticks and Stones

"_Car six, we have a domestic violence call on the corner of Yami Lane." _

I muttered under my breath as I picked up the receiver, holding onto the handle above the window as Hidan turned the car to head towards the address. "Got it." I told the dispatcher, replacing the device and leaning back in the seat. I knew better than to sit upright anymore, that didn't end well for my head.

It had been almost a week since Hidan and I had been forcibly shoved together as partners; one long, loud, violent week. Neither of us had mentioned the night we'd…shared. But as much as I'd love to deny it, sexual tension was beginning to build up inside of me and I wanted something done about it. Hidan on the other hand acted as if nothing had ever happened and that nothing was wrong. _Something was very damn wrong. _

He pulled to a stop at the corner of the street, I glanced around the area in paranoia as Hidan opened his door and got out. He was confident -or arrogant, as I'd put it- but I wasn't taking chances in the mood I was in. I felt alert, though unworried, uncaring even… Which I didn't find to be a good trait. I didn't like the personality I slipped into on occasion, but I could do little to change it.

I followed Hidan up to the front door, narrowing my eyes when I heard the sound of glass shattering inside. I quickly stepped past Hidan and rapped on the door, hearing muttered voices shouting towards each other. The door swung open and I took a reflexive step backwards, my back hitting Hidan's chest since he decided not to move. I could feel his smirk, I didn't have to look to see it.

A woman with blonde hair was clutching the door tightly as she looked us up and down. "What do you want?" She asked, her posture rigid. I glanced around her into the house, the smell of alcohol was nauseating.

It was like a bomb had exploded and showered the interior of the place with beer. "Ma'am, is everything all right here?" I asked quietly, careful in case her husband was listening.

She nodded her head jerkily. "Yes, everything is just fine! I don't have time to talk now, please excuse me." She started to shut the door, but a male voice made her pause.

"Who is it?" A heavyset man with thin brown hair bustled in from where I assumed a staircase was.

"Police? Wha' the hell are you pigs doin' on my property?" He slurred, not even able to finish his words. The woman backed away from the door, letting him shove her sideways.

"Sir there's no need for you to be so aggressive. We're not here to arrest anyone, only to talk." I interjected, surprised when he staggered forward towards me.

"Listen here! Ain't nothin' wrong here! You jus' go on your merry way!" With that intelligent statement he stumbled back down the entry way, slamming into the wall once as he turned the corner. I pressed my lips together, the stale smell of his breath nearly making me sick. I turned, nodding towards the car and giving Hidan a look. He narrowed his eyes and began to say something.

"_Go." _I hissed, hoping the woman would talk if it was only me present. He sighed through his nose, turning around and stalking back to the car. I watched him for a second, turning my head when the woman stepped into the doorway.

"Please forgive him, he isn't always like that!" She mumbled, her hands playing with her hair. I nodded, changing my tone to a low one of reassurance.

"Ma'am, do you feel safe here?" I asked, watching her eyes widen and flit up to mine, though they left my gaze a second later.

"Of course, he's my husband!" She said, a very weak smile adorning her lips. I nodded my understanding, not knowing what more I could do to convince her to talk.

She was frightened, intimidated, and probably still had to have some sort of love for the drunkard that had just shaken the walls of the house. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen. I jotted down my number on impulse, handing it to her.

"Call me if you need any sort of help. I'll be here as fast I can." I whispered as I pressed the paper into her hands, turning and walking off the porch and heading back to the car. I heard her breathing quiver as if she began to talk, but no words followed.

"What the hell did you say?" Hidan's voice instantly made my hands clench as I opened the door and got back into the car. I slowly buckled my seatbelt and fixed it behind my back before turning to him, the impatient way he pressed his lips together making me smirk.

"I asked her if she felt safe here. She won't leave and I can't make her." I answered simply, leaning back. I had a sinking feeling in my heart about leaving her here, but the most I could do was give her the number. I prayed that she called if she needed help. Hidan snorted, backing out of the street and driving forwards. I glanced out of the window, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"_Car six, we have an anonymous report about a group of teenage boys loitering outside of the floral shop." _

I jumped when the dispatcher's voice crackled through the receiver, quickly snatching it up and replying that we would check it out. Thankfully it was straight ahead, so Mr. Drive-Like-He-Has-No-Sense didn't get to make any wild turns.

I swallowed when the shop came into view, four boys around sixteen or seventeen were grouped together. Anxiety pushed its way into my mind; I hated kids. Well, more precisely teenagers. There was more than one reason I had left school.

Hidan got out of the car, I lingered for a moment before I shoved the door open. They were kids, I was an adult, it was time to deal with the world. "Hey, what the fuck do you brats think you're doing?" Hidan's voice made them turn around -hell, it probably made everyone within a mile turn to look- and look us up and down. One said something and his friends snickered. _This isn't gonna end well for someone. _

"We're just hanging out, sir." The boy that whispered to his friends earlier spoke up, stepping forward, I pinpointed him as their little leader. Hidan's eyes flashed over to the two kids that were huddled, blocking a part of the wall.

"Move." Hidan said; the boys didn't budge, but when Hidan walked forward with a growl of irritation they instantly scattered sideways as if he would shoot them. A spray painted circle with a cursive _"J" _Was in the middle. A gang sign, I assumed. "Defacing public property, huh? Got nothing better to do with your damn time?" Hidan asked as he turned to face them.

"A little art didn't hurt nobody!" The blonde boy said, throwing his arms up in the air as if he were actually being unfairly chastised.

"It does when it's on public property that doesn't belong to you. You'll have to come with us, we'll call your parents to pick you up at the station." I said, stepping forward to take the boy closest to me by the arm. He laughed loudly, jumping back.

"Like you could fucking catch me?" He sneered, earning a laugh from the other future prison rats. I narrowed my eyes, not wanting to do this.

"This can be easy or hard, kid." I said, reaching towards him again; I grit my teeth when he opened his mouth.

"Come and get me fat bitch!" He danced out of my grasp. I froze, blinking in surprise as I processed what he'd said.

"Hey man, you hurt her feelings!" I ignored the jeer, clenching my hands as a raven haired teenager bounced in front of me.

"No one cares about feelings if she's ugly!" He burst into raucous laughter, staring down at me as he paused to breathe. "Aw come on, we're just playing-" He had reached up and grabbed my face as he spoke, and he didn't get to finish his sentence.

My fist slammed into the side of his face so hard the sound bounced off the walls around us in the tiny corner, he staggered sideways from the force. "What the hell!" I heard his friend scream. They tried to rush forward but Hidan grabbed the leader of this little fun club and I took the blonde and slammed him against the brick wall.

"She just attacked him! You're gonna get in a lotta fucking trouble bitch!" I clasped handcuffs around the blonde's wrists and shoved him unceremoniously into the car.

"He attacked her first, fair self-defense, dumbass." Hidan replied, shoving the other boy in through the other door. The boy I had punched was getting up from the ground with his friend's help, Hidan wrenched the boy up and I called backup to take the other two back.

"I'll fucking sue you!" The raven swore at me, struggling against Hidan's grip while his friend stood like a deer caught in headlights. I wonder if he regretted being here.

"A criminal putting his hands on an officer threateningly, in an arrest? Sounds like you'll have a great case." I replied, looking up as another cruiser pulled up. I smirked as the boys were taken off our hands, sighing under my breath.

I hesitated before I got into the car, swallowing my heart and getting in. Threats and obscenities were yelled from the back of the car, Hidan's grip tightened every passing moment on the steering wheel. I leaned my head against the window, wishing these kids hadn't chosen such a destructive path. Would being arrested teach them a lesson? Probably not, they most likely would think it made them cool.

I started when the car came to a stop, realizing I'd once again drifted into a daydream and let time slip by. I got out of the car, opening the door and taking one of the boys by the arm and dragging him inside. Kicking and screaming or not, you're going into the damn cell.

I shoved him inside, moving aside when Hidan pushed the other inside, I clicked the door shut and ignored their demands for their phone call as I walked as quickly as I could back down the hallway. I noticed a fellow female officer, Tenten, glance my way. I didn't stop to talk, I was out for the day. I pushed the door open and jumped down the small set of stairs, turning left to walk home.

_But do my ideas ever work? Nope._

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me rather roughly to the right, I looked up though I already knew who it was. "Will you stop jerking me around everywhere!" I exasperated, hearing him scoff under his breath as he stopped in front of the car.

"If you go the right fucking direction, I wouldn't have to." He replied satirically. Twit. I huffed as I got into the car, folding my arms like a child pouting. I looked down, chewing on my lower lip as I felt him start the car and begin to drive.

I hadn't paid much attention earlier, but realizing that Hidan had been there to hear the insults thrown at me made the incident worse. It always makes it worse when someone you know hears it, even if they stand up for you; it's just somehow humiliating that they saw you being degraded.

"You're fucking quiet today." Hidan brought me out of my inner monologue. I glanced over at him, shivering slightly.

"Just... I'm allowed to be quiet." I had started to justify my lack of speaking before realizing I didn't need to have a reason. He snorted, to my irritation.

"You never are. You're not upset about what those punks said, are you?" He asked, casting me a look, speaking as if I were an idiot if I was mad about the earlier incident.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just in the mood to be quiet." I muttered, relieved when he finally stopped in front of my freedom. I unbuckled and opened the door, pausing when his hand grabbed my chin and tilted my face up.

"Don't fucking listen to people like that. They're just sad little brats that need to insult someone to feel better about their own shitty lives and to act cool and strong." He rolled his eyes, releasing his grip. I blinked, slowly getting out of the car and shutting it. His words echoed like a mantra in my head. This entire day…

I shouldn't have cared. But I did.

He shouldn't have cared. But he did.

That shouldn't have made it any better.

_But it did. _

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I was bullied today at school and I felt like taking it out in writing. Credit to the girl who came up to me when the boys were being cruel and told me "Don't listen to them, they're just being stupid." That meant more than you'll ever know. **


End file.
